Cinnamon rolls and Coffee
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Izuku didn't know exactly what he was expecting when he ended up going after a villain with super speed. what he definitely didn't expect was for it to end in him taking a cute pink haired girl out to coffee later that week. However, he most definitely was not complaining.


The sun shined bright in the sky above the city of Shirazawa. It signified a bright, happy day that could be enjoyed by all. At least, that's what most would think, however on this particular day the bright rays of the sun proved to be more of an irritant than anything to two teenagers' in the city.

In the suburban area of the city, a girl, Asahi Sayori, with messy salmon hair and a pink bow was quietly and sullenly making her way home through the quiet streets alone. She wore a grey unbuttoned blazer with a brown sweater and white dress shirt beneath it. She had a neat red ribbon around her neck, the same colour as the beautiful bow in her hair. She had a long blue skirt, that her surprisingly shapely yet still somehow petite body was drowning in.

Her brilliant blue eyes spoke a million words of hidden exhaustion and frustration and her mouth was in a small frown. It was clear to most passing by that were she in a better mood, she could likely smile brighter than the sun itself that was bugging her.

In this moment however, she instead found the warm glow almost insulting, as though it was mocking her. Because it was a happy day for all _but _her. That was the way the world was meant to be though right? As long as she could make others happy, her own didn't matter.

Still, her throat felt dry as she looked near the ball of light, without looking straight at it of course, letting out a sad sigh. 'I hope they're all still having fun without me. Of course they are…. Now they can don't have me dragging them down-'

"LOOK OUT!"

* * *

On the other side, rapidly moving through Shirazawa in hot pursuit of a criminal was a green haired teen in a white dress shirt, with a red tie and blue pants, on his back a yellow backpack. His messy hair billowed in the wind as it whipped past his face, only the crackle of his quirk there to protect him from any incoming dust or the like and on his face was a scowl.

The sun really needed to stop getting in his eyes while he was trying to track down a dangerous and potentially powerful villain.

Izuku Midoriya was NOT having a good day. He'd been late to his school that day, due to an unfortunate traffic jam and ended up the living training dummy of his teacher as a result in their hero class.

His friends had been otherwise occupied that day as well so he'd had to eat alone during lunch, before going to his least favourite classes to end the day. He'd been looking forward to finally getting home and just relaxing for a few hours, as he had no internship to attend.

However, of course, he was not one of the blessed few who the universe smiled upon for more than a few seconds. He'd been departing from the train station, to board another when he'd seen it.

Most wouldn't have even noticed, but his eyes, trained from years of hero work picked up on it in an instant. A man with pure red hair and yellow eyes reached out for a woman, knife barely visible in his hand and his body began to spark with little bolts of energy.

And Izuku reacted straight away. His body heated up as it glowed, small red lines barely starting to form on his body. "**FULL COWLING!"**

In a flash, he grabbed the woman and pulled her away before she could be attacked. A flash of recognition went through the would-be villain's eyes upon seeing the greenette, instantly turning and bolting.

Izuku's eyes went wide instantly, as a trail of fire quickly became all that was left of the villain. 'Holy crap, I think that's faster than Iida! Got to follow quick!'

"Someone make sure she's ok!" He called, pointing to the would be victim and bolting himself, body crackling with green electricity as he weaved corners and leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

It didn't take long for him to eventually spot a red blur moving through the city, leaving it in just a few minutes. He kept pace but was unable to reach quite close enough to halt the villain when they got onto a straight, as it quickly became apparent the speed of this villain's quirk outmatched his own.

Rather impressive really, but it had to have a drawback somewhere and he'd be sure to find it.

They soon entered a new city, weaving in and out of alleys as the chase continued, until eventually they arrived within the suburban area, blazing through most of it in seconds.

Then all to suddenly things took a turn, as Izuku saw a girl up ahead right in the villains path, her attention directed to the sky. The villain started running right at her.

"LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late, there was no way she could react with the speed of the villain. All to suddenly he was behind her, a knife to her neck and her own visage confused as Izuku stopped, horror on his face.

"One more step and I cut her open. Want to take that risk, hero?" The villain snarled. As if the words flipped a switch in her brain, the pink haired teen suddenly looked much more distressed but she was smart enough not to struggle even as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Come on now, you don't have to do this…." Izuku said in as placating a tone as possible, raising his hands in mock surrender. "You don't have to do any of this, no one got hurt. If you just stop and talk, I'm sure we can-"

"SHUT UP!" The red head screamed, making the girl in his grasp jump and the knife lightly graze against her neck. The greenette flinched himself, as his eyes darted about.

'Gotta think, gotta think! Can't let her get hurt, what's his drawbacks?' He took note of the man's arm compared to the rest of his body and it hit him just how... small they were. As if they'd been deprived of the muscle they should have had when compared to the rest of his body.

'Quirk must have made any fat or muscle favour his legs then, which means they should be pretty weak.' He thought, trying not to smirk himself in response to the villains own cruel one.

"You're quirk won't make you fast enough to save her." The villain said with a cruel small laugh, only for Izuku to put his hand forward.

"Yeah, you're right. My speed isn't good enough." He admitted as black tendrils shot off his hand and wrapped around the knife while the villain was caught off-guard, preventing it from hurting the girl. He yanked hard, pulling the knife towards him and potentially breaking the villains arm in the process as he let go of the girl.

Izuku bolted forward quick, delivering a swift kick to the gut before he could run and a strike to the neck he'd learned from Kendou, knocking them out. He immediately took off his bag following that, rooting around and pulling out a rope.

"W-who are you?" the girl asked as he began tying up the criminal. Looking up, he smiled softly and apologetically.

"Deku. I'm a pro hero, don't worry. Just in my last year of school so ignore the outfit, was coincidence I was around when this guy made a move." He explained quickly and concisely, having gotten better at talking with people over years. He could be a stuttering mess usually even now, but regarding villains he could quickly morph into a calmer and serious person as if literally transforming. "Who are you?"

"O-oh! Sorry! I was just distracted because, you know, that meanie had a knife against me so I wasn't thinking and I should have given you my name straight away but like I also needed a second cause it was super scary. Never been in a hostage situation before and I'm totally quirkless so I would be a goner and that was so surprising and-" She stopped, before suddenly pressing her index fingers together with a nervous expression as she flushed. It was frankly adorable. The speed at which she talked almost rivalled the speed of the chase the boy had just been in, and had it not been for the fact he was 'the muttering king' as his classmates called him, he might not of been able to follow along. "Sorry, I'm rambling. My name is Sayori."

"N-nice to meet you." He said with a small laugh, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry you got caught up in this, I should of caught him before we even got into the city- Wait, did you say quirkless?"

….

'Ah! Idiot! You know it sucks when someone asks about that!'

"E-Ehehe, well this is Shirazawa after all." She said, gesturing to the city. The greenette's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he looked around.

"O-oh…"

The city of the quirkless was what the place was sometimes called, he was aware. His mom had wanted to move with him here once as a kid, as it was known as the safe haven for powerless people.

One of the few places in the world where there was just as many normal people as there were powered ones.

Turning back, his frown deepened as he spotted red marks on the girls neck. "Oh no, that's going to be irritating you for a while. I'm so sorry, I should have been faster."

"I-it's alright! Please don't feel bad!" She quickly assured with a pout. "I shouldn't have gotten myself taken hostage."

"I- I don't think you could of controlled that." Izuku pointed out, only for the girls eyes to go wide in realization before she flushed a little.

"O-oh yeah… ehehe…"

With a small smile, her little laugh to cute not to feel a little better at, he took a moment to think before he walked back to the villain on the ground.

"Tell you what? I've always wanted to see this city anyways. I'll buy you a coffee this weekend? To make up for not making it in time." He offered, only for the girl to start shaking her hands.

"A-ah! No you don't have to! I-"

"I want to." He said with a smile, trying to ignore the incessant screaming of his brain over him offering in the first place to take a girl out even if that wasn't at all how he intended it. "It's just not right that I wasn't able to stop the villain before he got to you, so I have to make it up to you!"

That wasn't even to mention the look in her eyes. He recognised it and it wasn't anything good. That look of sadness because of something beyond your control….

He didn't miss the brief flash of pain that went across the girls face while she considered it, but remained quiet. He was just a stranger to this girl still.

"W-well…. If you want to…. I guess I have nothing better to do." She said, reaching into her pocket. "I could give you my number?"

His face lit up red for reasons beyond her.

'Dammit you should be used to something this simple by now!'

"U-uh, s-sure!"

As soon as the trade was done, they both nodded to each other as the boy left to take the villain in while the girl went home.

And while the sun hadn't changed in brightness at all, it still seemed even brighter to the two teens when they parted.

And this time, neither felt that irritated by it.

* * *

That weekend, in the bedroom of the house that Sayori lived within, the girl could be found in her room, her eyes red and puffy and wet spots all over her sleeping shirt.

In front of her was a letter, with few words written on it and in her lap was a rope. The letter was short and simple, a message from someone who was passing on to the next life for their friends left behind.

For the one friend left behind that this was all for…

'MC

Now you can be happy with everyone, without being held back. Look after each other.

\- Sayori'

She sighed, looking it over while her body shook all over. She was scared but she knew this was for the best.

Right? She was holding everyone back, and she just wanted them to be happy. Without her, they really could be.

She'd seen her lifelong best friend and crush at the school festival that her school held earlier that day, she'd seen him with her other friends, with his new girlfriend…

She'd seen him be happy. Without talking to her once. She'd made all that happen, she'd made sure he'd have someone after she was gone. The rain clouds were too much now….

So it was time, right?

With a heavy sigh and shaky hands, she grabbed the rope-

DING!

She suddenly let go as she jumped, looking to her phone on the table. It was a text, to her surprise.

'Deku: Sorry if I'm interrupting or anything! Just want to check if we're still on for tommorow? I should probably find an actual coffee shop now I think about it….'

She was shocked to see it. She'd assumed he'd have just forgotten about her, why would a busy, well respected pro care to remember a random girl they met in the street, even if they were the one who offered.

She'd just assumed he was being polite but now….

She contemplated sending an apology, or an explanation or something. He couldn't be fast enough to stop her and it might help….

But then, something in her mind stopped her and she began to type without thinking.

'You: Yeah! I can show you a place if we meet up at the same street as before.'

Deku: Great! Can't wait.'

She put down her phone with a frown, looking to the rope. It would be rude to leave him, and it was just one coffee…

Well, one more day wouldn't change anything, right?

* * *

"-So there I am, about to be crushed by a toppling skyscraper when my friend Mina jumps in and throws acid over the whole thing and want to know what she shouts?" Izuku asked as he gesticulated wildly, getting rather into his story while Sayori smiled softly, enjoying the recounting of his past.

She still couldn't believe of all things, he was a student from _U.A., _She almost called him out as though he was trying to impress her but he'd proven it rather quickly.

His look of offense when she said she didn't really care for the sports festival had been both hilarious and adorable as well.

"What?"

"'That's a _concrete_ reason not to fight this guy!'" he said, imitating a voice that made the girl laugh while they walked through the streets. Izuku had a coffee stull unfinished in his hand while Sayori only had a donut now, having gone through her own coffee in record time. "Like, I'm glad to be friends with her and everything, but maybe save the puns for after I'm safe from almost being crushed to death?"

"it was a good one though!" The pink haired girl pointed out with a small laugh, which the greenette returned.

She'd been wrong, it seemed cause for some reason even just waking up this morning she'd felt a little better than she had before. And now, she felt so much better than normal and she wasn't sure why.

Before she could ponder it for much longer however and before Izuku could continue on with his tale, a distressed quacking noise caught both their attention and the turned to see a surprising sight.

There was gathering of ducklings around what was more than likely their mother, but they were all safe on one side of the road wanting to cross. Unfortunately there was a single duckling from their group not with them, as it was stuck in a pothole in the road.

Stuck, with a car fast approaching.

"AH! We have to help the duckies-" before Sayori could even finished her distressed command, a bolt of green lightning shot into the street and as if he'd just teleported instead of ran, Izuku was there with his arms gently cradling the creature.

Sayori quickly ran out onto the road once the car was gone, holding her hands out either way. There was enough room so any approaching car would HAVE to stop for her, while the ducks made their way across, the mother moving faster than the pink haired girl had ever seen a duck move before.

They quickly reached the other side and Sayori followed, ignoring the glares she was getting from a driver on the road for her sudden obstruction. The mother went to Izuku as he put the duckling down, gently stroking it's head as if to calm it and let it make it's way back to the mother.

The two birds were instantly beside one another, as if making sure they were both alright and it was so adorable to the girl. She maintained the squeal she let out was totally justified, especially when suddenly the mother started essentially nuzzling against Izuku's leg.

The greenette crouched down with a smile, patting the creatures head gently and Sayori reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone and taking a picture as quickly as possible.

It was a brilliant image, the ducks gathered around her new friend while he smiled all to brightly, enjoying the attention.

"Aww, I can't decide what's cuter!" The girl cooed, looking it over before she showed it to the greenette. "The duckies flocking around you or the mother reunited with her baby."

"Heh. I'm just glad I was fast enough to reach them." The boy said with a small smile, before looking up to her with a sheepish smile. "Sorry again."

"It wasn't your fault." She quickly assured, offering him a hand to help him up. "And you didn't have to do any of this, but you did so… thank you. I'd um… I wouldn't mind going out for another coffee again sometime if you wanted…"

His face flushed, but he smiled

"W-well if you're sure. I have next weekend off as well…"

She smiled brightly, brighter than she had in days.

"I'll be there."

And that wasn't lie. She felt so much better than she had in a while, and she intended to keep her promise.

When she got home later that day, she'd thrown the rope into the bin and moved it away to be taken before her mind could change.

Then after that, she eventually met him again. Then again and again.

Coffee's became lunches, lunches became visits to each other's houses and conversations….

Conversations became kisses, hand holding, hugs and even more.

Deku became her sunshine. Sayori became his as well.

The rain clouds would never really go away, but finally she found a sunshine that wouldn't abandon her through the rain, and she'd be eternally grateful for his timing.

Before any of that though, as she laid in bed that night, she picked up her phone when realization hit. She wasn't going to wait like she did before, she couldn't lose her chance again and so….

'You: I figured it out!

Deku: ?

You: The thing that was cutest in the photo! It was you!'

Unbeknownst to her as a satisfied smile on her face, Izuku sat upright in how own bed completely shut down, red faced.

Then he typed out his response, and because it was him he managed the most awkward, stupid reply possible.

'Izuku: Thanks, you too.'

Decades later, when they were both old and retired and had kids running around using their parents quirks instead of their own, even then she held it over him.

And he'd never have it any other way.


End file.
